


Text Me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Situation, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Not Blaine Friendly, Some angst, Surprises, Texting, meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sebastian left his phone number on a dirty bathroom stall with the words 'Text me' written next to it at a bar for shits and giggles, he's been getting texts from a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> The “I left my phone number on the bathroom stall wall and you text me about your day and your frustrations for a month & it’s really nice and cute but I still don’t know who you are” AU with Kurtbastian! Found this prompt on tumblr.

_"Glee Club is draining the life out of me."_

Sebastian smiled at the text and replied. _"Oh?"_

Ever since Sebastian left his phone number on a dirty bathroom stall with the words 'Text me' written next to it at a bar for shits and giggles, he's been getting texts from a guy. Though, they may not know each other, Sebastian learned a lot about the person.

He's the same age as him, he goes to McKinley High, and he loves ranting about whatever that is bothering him. Sebastian feels like he already knows the person but he just doesn't know his name. 

He wouldn't mind that actually. Learning their name, meeting up with them, going on dates and...Sebastian dropped his phone in surprise. He never had these thoughts before and he doesn't want them again. 

'It does sound nice though,' he thought. Most likely, Sebastian gained some feelings for him as time went by. Sebastian picked up his phone, thankfully not broken, and looked at the reply back to him. _"My ex-boyfriend is bothering me again and my friends keep asking me why I broke up him."_

Sebastian texted back. _"I'm sorry. I hope everything gets better."_

_"Yeah..."_

He forgot about the person's ex. During the first week of Sebastian getting texts from the guy was all about him being in a bad relationship. Soon, he was able to break up with him and the stranger's rants was more about school and in between was getting to know each other. 

_"I gtg. Bye!"_ Sebastian sent a bye back and sighed. What is he going to do?

.

Sebastian figured out what he was going to do. He's going to meet up with the obvious cute guy at Lima Bean and they'll get coffee and may be a relationship can bloom from it. Sebastian typed the text slowly. _"Hey, you want to meet? At Lima Bean?"_

He got a text back quickly. _"Are you serious?"_ Sebastian's heart started beating fast. This was probably a bad ide-

_"I would love to! Meet up tomorrow in the front. Wear something strange or whatever so I'll know it's you."_

_"Great! See u there!"_

This can't be happening. Sebastian has the urge to scream. He can finally meet him. 

.

Sebastian felt like he was sweating bullets. He never have been this nervous meeting someone before. He meets them, fucks them, leaves and rinse, wash and repeat. This is different. Sebastian started to like someone so much so that he wants a relationship with them.

It's strange. He smooths out his bright yellow shirt and leans against the wall next to the entrance of Lima Bean. "Hey." Sebastian heard and smiled, turning around. "Hey strang-," Sebastian is face to face with someone he never expected.

"Kurt?!"

"Sebastian?!"

"You've been the one texting me this past month?" 

"Oh my god. This can't be happening." Sebastian couldn't believe it either. The person that Sebastian may or may not be falling in love with turned out to be Kurt Hummel, the person he thought he hated.

Kurt started to pace around in circles and he shook his head. "I broke up with Blaine for you."

Sebastian frowned. "Not for me. He was bad for you Kurt. You told me he was."

Kurt brought his hands up. "I know but," his eyes looked at anything but Sebastian. "I don't know." 

Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt and Kurt stopped pacing. "Let's just have that coffee and see what happens," Sebastian suggested.

Kurt nodded and started to walk inside Lima Bean. "That's probably a good idea." Sebastian followed after him, hoping this goes well.

It did.

.

The End


End file.
